Adicción
by Mikiita
Summary: SasuNaru Drabble "Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción"
1. Adicción

Hola, aquí con algo nuevo y es un drabble! haré bastantes más, de hecho subiré otro luego de que publique este... todos están basados en frases célebres...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**Adicción**

Aún recuerdo cuando tú te fuiste de la aldea, todavía recuerdo cuando nos enfrentamos en el valle del fin y tú deseabas romper aquel lazo de "_amistad_" que nos unía. En aquel entonces yo no comprendía que era más que tan solo un simple cariño de hermandad o compañerismo… solo cuanto tú te marchaste de mi lado pude entender que lo que sentía por ti era aquello que todos llamaban "_amor_"… y así era me había enamorado de ti, el joven más codiciado de Konoha, mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Luego de que te marcharas la soledad me embargó y un vacío se fue formando en mi corazón. Y aun así te podía perdonar que te hubieses ido en busca de venganza, podría perdonarte el hecho de que me hicieras amarte e incluso podía perdonarte que quisieras romper a que gran lazo que nos unía; sin embargo, no te podía perdonar el hecho de que me hicieras _adicto_… que me hicieras _adicto_ a ti, a tus ojos, a tu cuerpo, a tu aroma, a tus labios.

El tiempo se encargaría de borrar las heridas que habías dejado en mi corazón, pero eso no evitaría que te amara y que cada noche, a pesar de que no quisieses volver a Konoha, me entregara a ti en tus visitas furtivas; porque yo, Naruto Uzumaki, era _adicto_ a ti… era _**adicto**_a tus _**besos**_…

* * *

**_"lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción"_**

**_Joaquín Sabina_**

* * *

Tenía planeada una mini continuación sobre las visitas furtivas de sasuke ustedes me dicen si quieren o no =)

y espero que les guste...a si que dejen review ;)

Mikiita


	2. Entre caricias y Besos

Hola! volví con el segundo capítulo de adicción *-* con una de las visitas furtivas de sasuke! Este lo terminé cuando subí el segundo capítulo de primer y último beso pero recién ahora lo subo, además no creo que demore tanto ahora en subir el tercer (y creo que ultimo capitulo) ya que soy libre porfin.. por exactamente 18 dias!!! (amo las vacaciones *-*)  
Creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré la próxima semana, no pondré fecha exacta pero no creo y espero que no pase del viernes 17 =)

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke y Naruto no meperteneces, son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo II: Entre Caricias y Besos

Me encontraba en la entrada de Konoha, en una de las muchas visitas furtivas que había realizado durante el último año. Entré sin ningún problema, al parecer nadie me había notado así que me dirigí de una vez hacia mi "objetivo".

Aún mi orgullo no me permitía volver a lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar. A pesar de que ya había cumplido con mi venganza y había descubierto que mi hermano había tenido razones para asesinar al clan Uchiha. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por la que no volvía, una parte de mí no perdonaba a Konoha por ordenar matar a mi familia; sin embargo, tampoco era capaz de destruir la aldea…después de todo este fue algún día mi "hogar" y aún lo era de mi _dulce adicción_.

Entré silenciosamente por la ventana de aquel pequeño departamento en donde vivías y con tan solo un paso adentro de tu habitación, me embriagué con tu dulce aroma. Aquel olor que me quitaba el sueño y por el cual daría mi vida con tal de sentirlo todo los días.

Me apoyé en la pared cruzándome de brazos y entrecerré mis ojos mientras esperaba que llegaras a tu habitación. Supongo que te estabas dando una ducha ya que podía sentir tu chakra en el baño y escuchar el sonido del agua.

― Teme, ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? ―me preguntó con cierto tono de reproche en su voz cuando salió del baño –con tan solo una toalla en su cintura- y me vio esperándolo.

Me fijé en tu rostro y como fruncías el ceño, en tus bellos ojos zafiro, tus labios suaves y dulces, bajé mi mirada hasta llegar a tu torso semidesnudo en donde traviesas gotas caían hasta perderse en la toalla. Estabas endemoniadamente sexy… por mí, te violaría en aquel mismo instante.

― Porque simplemente no quería ―de acuerdo, eso era la blasfemia más grande que había dicho en mi vida, pero no te diría que me moría de ganas de verte y sentirte junto a mí.

Frunció más el ceño y luego se volteó, te conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenías la mirada cabizbaja y que te había afectado mi comentario. Quise morderme la lengua por eso, pero la verdad era que Jugo, Suigetsu y Karin comenzaban a sospechar y no es como si fuese a dar explicaciones de mis actos.

― Baka, algún día me aburriré y no estaré esperándote con la ventana abierta, dattebayo ―terminaste con aquella palabra tan propia de ti y girándote nuevamente hacia mí.

― ¿Me esperas siempre con tu ventana abierta? ―te pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Sonreí de medio y me acerqué a ti, lo suficiente para que incluso susurrando me escucharas.

Te observé mejor, pude notar como tus mejillas se volvían de un hermoso carmín. Te estabas poniendo nervioso y comenzabas a respirar entrecortadamente. Te conocía y me encantaba causar estas sensaciones en ti.

― Dobe ―

― Teme ―te acercaste a mí, apoyado tu cabeza en mi pecho. Tu cercanía me tensó, ya que me recordó que te encontrabas semidesnudo―. Regresa ―dijiste para luego lanzarte a mis labios.

Pasaste tus brazos por mi cuello y yo te agarré por la cintura para poder devorar tus adictivos labios, que me hacía perder la poca cordura que me quedaba.

― Quédate ―hablaste sin soltarme y sin dejar que te alejara de mí, con un tono de voz que parecía más una imploración que otra cosa.

― Naruto, ya hemos hablado del tema ―era verdad que este tema ya lo habíamos conversado, pero tu seguías siendo tan obstinado como siempre e insistías en que regresara definitivamente a Konoha. No es como si no lo hubiese pensado, pero sinceramente yo no me encontraba ligado a la aldea como lo estaba él― y no hay nada que me ate a este lugar ―

No había pensado mucho en el significado de las palabras que había dicho, y ni siquiera cuando Naruto me respondió con tono taciturno noté el error que había cometido.

― ¿Ni siquiera yo? ―

― De que estás… ―

― Vete, Sasuke ― Me interrumpió y contestó de forma tajante y a la vez dolida; y yo aún sin entender que es lo que había dicho.

― Usuratonkachi… que es lo que te pasa ―pregunté totalmente confundido.

― No, Sasuke. Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti ―Habló totalmente alterando mientras sus ojos zafiros comenzaban a cristalizarse― Solo piensas en ti, no creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras con las personas… ¿Ni siquiera yo te ato a este lugar? ―Solamente ahí pude ver lo que había dicho y había puesto a Naru en ese estado― Vienes un día y me follas por que se te da la gana, que te quede claro que no soy tu juguete de turno… ¿qué quieres de mí, Sasuke? ―

Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente mal, estaba contrito de lo que había dicho. Creo que tenías razón, siempre todo giraba en torno a mí…hasta que apareciste tú.

Como decir dos simples palabras era tan difícil. No entendía como todo era tan complicado contigo. Me había enamorado de ti, lo sabía, pero no hallaba la manera de decírtelo.

― No sabes cuanto te odio por el simple hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en ti ―murmuró mientras una lágrima corría por tu rostro.

― Y tú por que complicas siempre las cosas ―te acorralé en el muro justo al lado de tu cama, tomé tus muñecas por encima de tu cabeza y apoyé mi frente con la tuya, evitando que miraras otra cosa que no fuera yo― No sabes lo difícil que es estar lejos de ti, pero me es más difícil decirte las cosas que siento, ya deberías tener claros cuales son éstos. Siempre te lo he demostrado, pero sabes que no quiero volver a Konoha… y por supuesto sabes que eres el único capaz de atarme a un lugar ―

― Pero no lo suficiente para que te quedes conmigo ¿o no? ―

― ¿Crees que me recibirían con los brazos abiertos?, los ancianos del consejo pagarían por mi cabeza…―

― ¡NO! ―pegó un grito ahogado― Moriría por ti si lo intentaran. Y si no hubiese opción yo no lo permitiría, ni Tsunade Oba-chan.

― Nunca dejaría que murieras por mí, ya he sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para permitir eso ―

― ¡Es que no puedes dejar una vez tu orgullo! ¡No puedes por una vez dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en lo que yo quiero! ― Me gritó, provocando que yo lo soltara y me alejara de él― No ves que te amo… ―

No lo dejé terminar, lo callé con un beso. A veces hablaba demasiado.

Naruto correspondió el beso y nuevamente éste se volvió demandante y lujurioso.

― Y ni creas que esta conversación termina aquí, solo la postergaremos un poco ―musitó mientras besaba mis labios totalmente excitado.

Sabía que luego sacaría a flote el tema, eras demasiado…obstinado. Pero por ahora la discusión estaba cerrada.

Naru atraía mi cabeza hacia la de él provocando que nuestros rostros estuviesen más cerca si eso fuese posible. Mientras tanto nuestros cuerpos se rozaban instintivamente, notando como un bulto comenzaba a crecer por debajo de la toalla de Naruto, provocando irremediablemente que me excitara.

Te tiré a tu cama a la vez que comenzaba a morder el lóbulo de tu oreja, sabiendo que esa era una parte sensible de ti, y mis manos se dedicaban a recorrer tu tersa piel.

Ambos empezábamos a tener calor, a pesar del frío de la noche y de que tú te encontrabas semidesnudo. Podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor caer por tu rostro.

Bajé hasta tu cuello, dejando rojas marcas, mientras suspirabas y tu respiración se hacía cada vez más entrecortada.

― Sasuke ―Gemiste mi nombre en mi oído, sabiendo que eso me ponía cachondo.

Tus manos empezaron a despojarme lentamente de mis ropas a la vez que acariciabas mi torso y yo empezaba a descender por tu pecho llegando a tus tetillas.

Finalmente me libraste de toda la ropa que llevaba y yo quité aquel molesto paño que rodeaba tu cintura. Al mismo tiempo me dedicaba a lamer aquellos botones rosaditos que no tardaron en ponerse duros.

Soltabas suspiros ante todas mis caricias, tomaste mi rostro y lo llevaste a tus labios para volver a besarme.

Movía tus caderas haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran y ambos soltáramos gemidos que terminaban ahogado en la boca del otro.

Aumenté el ritmo, refregando frenéticamente nuestros cuerpos simulando embestidas. Quería sentirte y esto no era suficiente, lo único que me saciaría sería estar dentro de ti.

Sin contar que tu rostro sonrojado, con perlas de sudor recorrer tu rostro, tu cuerpo desnudo y tus suaves suspiros, solo hacían que me excitara más.

Paré de golpe y te comenzaste a quejar, pero al ver mis intenciones me dejaste continuar.

Me recosté en tu cama, mientras a ti te sentaba a horcajadas en mi regazo para poder prepararte. Sentía mi dura erección dolor pero debía lubricarte si no quería dañarte.

Puse tres dedos frente a ti, sin embargo tú solamente negaste.

― Necesito sentirte… ahora ya… Sasuke ―hablaste nuevamente con esa voz endemoniadamente sensual.

Sin que yo te pudiera responder levantaste tus caderas y comenzaste a introducir mi pene por tu estrecha cavidad.

Diste un grito de dolor a la vez que mi pene se introducía más en ti y yo gritaba de placer al sentir tu constreñida entrada. Hace más de 2 meses que no te veía por lo que hace algún tiempo que no teníamos relaciones –a menos de que te hubieses metido con otro que lo dudaba, y si lo había aquel lo pagaría–, por lo que no me extrañaba que me apretara tanto mi miembro.

Finalmente entraste completamente y lamí tus lágrimas, ante tal acto te azoraste y escondiste tu cabeza en mi pecho. Después de eso no dejé que te movieras o te dañarías, a pesar de que mi miembro lo demandaba.

Quería sentir como me hacías gritar de placer. Y ese momento llegó cuando comenzaste a mover tus caderas y a cabalgar sobre mí.

Me hacías llegar al cielo, sentía aquellas corrientes de placer recorrer toda mi columna vertebral, sentir como tu cavidad estrujaba cada vez más placenteramente mi pene.

Tú por otra parte ya no sentías dolor, lo veía en tu rostro, ahora estabas cegado por el placer, cabalgabas sobre mí a un ritmo frenético. Mientras tus gemidos… éstos llegaban como música a mis oídos.

― Ahh…Sasu…ahí…ahh ―Gemiste y yo traté de volver a tocar aquel punto que te enloquecía.

Sujeté con firmeza tus caderas para volver a tocar cuantas veces fuese posible aquel punto que te hacía perder la cordura, eso es lo que quería…que sintieras todo el placer del mundo y solo existiéramos los dos, fundiéndonos en uno solo.

Ambos estábamos llegando al final, comenzaste a besar mis labios cuando sentí como se arqueaba tu espalda y llegabas al orgasmo, apretando fuertemente mi pene y provocando finalmente que llegara al orgasmo junto a ti.

Sin salir de mí, te recostaste en mi pecho y besaste mis labios.

― Te Amo ―susurré con un sonrojo en mis mejillas y el rostro ladeado. Tu solo sonreíste cálidamente y a poyaste tu cabeza en mi pecho.

― Yo también te amo, teme ―con tan solo esas palabras hacías que todo en mí irradiara felicidad...después de todo eras mi _tentación._

Te iba a abrazar pero no tomé en cuenta que aún estaba dentro de ti. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y solté un gemido ronco de placer a la vez que soltabas un suspiro…

Al parecer habría segunda ronda…

* * *

_"Bueno es carecer de vicios, pero es muy malo no tener tentaciones"_

_**Walter Bagehot**_

* * *

Quiero sus opiniones... ¿les gustó? ¿quieren lemon también en el próximo capítulo?

Con respecto a la frase que puse en el capítulo, cuando la leí me enamoré de ella... creo que viene mucho en el sentido de que tanto para Naruto como para Sasuke el otro es una tentación...  
se podría decir que hasta el punto de ser un vicio sano[?]...

En fin, muchas gracias a los que han leido esta historia ^^ y espero que les guste. Espero sus Reviews!

**Mikiita ~**


	3. Amor Egoísmo

Duh!!!! Me demoré meses en actualizar, lo sé! había dicho que actualizaría durante ese mes -si no me equivoco agosto-, pero no sabía como terminarlo tenía falta de inspiración... y de repente hace un par de días que me llegó la inspiración fugaz!

Advierto que al que no le gusten los finales abiertos xD no le gustará! quedó MUY abierto! pero todo tiene una razón de ser... y esa es que haré otro final, osea una continuación, pero esta parte la daré como finalizada, y la haré en un fic diferente porque tendrá MPreg y como no lo puse como advertencia, haré una aparte... a si que el que quiera mas.. podra leer cuando publique la continuacion.. los que deseen quedarse con este final =D bueno aquí lo tienen...

Otra cosa... contiene **SPOILER **del manga, voy al día, por lo que tiene algo... no es de taaaan adelante el spoiler pero si mas que el anime *creo* xD [como ya no veo el anime ^^U] *ahora haré un mini spoiler del manga* algo que había olvidado decir, el fic está situado antes de la pelea de pain osea cuando tsunade aun estaba al mando y no estaba danzou ._.

En fiiin, me alargo ^^ saludos y gracias por leer!

**Disclaimer: **Hago esto sin fines de lucro, Naruto no me pertenece, su dueño es Sasuke, y este a su vez es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Amor…Egoísmo**

― Sabías que eres… un Dobe degenerado ―hablaba Sasuke mientras salía totalmente del interior del rubio pero solo para iniciar una nueva ronda.

― Tú fuiste el que se movió… de esa manera… ―le reproché a la vez que bajaba mi rostro hasta llegar a su miembro y prepararme para hacerle una felación.

Recorrí toda la extensión de su pene con mi lengua, notando como éste se ponía duro de la excitación; y Sasuke gemía ronca y sensualmente, entretanto yo me metía todo su miembro en la boca para aumentar la velocidad con la que chupaba su miembro.

Un momento después él me alejó y llevó mi rostro a sus labios para besarme, sintiendo como llegaba al orgasmo y profería un fuerte gemido que se ahogó en nuestras bocas… y su esencia bañaba mi abdomen.

Yo también necesitaba atención, pero sabía que no estaba en los planes de Sasuke demorar mucho más.

― Naruto, hagamos esto rápido ―dijo con aquel tono que no dejaba de ser sensual― ponte en cuatro.

Yo simplemente obedecí, y me azoré levemente al escuchar lo indecoroso que había sonado su petición si se pensaba detenidamente. Aún así no lo medité demasiado, lo quería dentro de mí y por suerte no necesitaba de mucha lubricación debido que aún quedaban restos de su semen en mi entrada. Me apoyé en mis codos y rodillas y hundí levemente mi cabeza en la almohada, quedando en cuatro como el mismo me había pedido.

Sentí como su falo comenzaba a introducirse en mi interior sin ser muy brusco, pero sin prepararme; aunque realmente no dolía… solo molestaba.

Luego de eso, Sasuke comenzó a moverse con frenesí, y entrando hondamente en mi interior, sintiendo como el placer embargaba todo mi cuerpo. A la vez, sus labios besaban mi espalda, haciendo que yo me encontrara en el séptimo cielo, sintiendo tal éxtasis, que era capaz de cambiar mi vida entera con tal de que todas las noches fuesen así.

Fue en aquel momento que sentí que mis manos perdían fuerzas, al sentir como su miembro llegaba a aquel punto que me hacía enloquecer.

― Sasuke ―gemí su nombre, provocando que el aumentara las envestidas y yo tuviera que aferrarme aún con más fuerza a las sábanas.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos; solo se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, y su nombre en los míos. En momentos como aquellos no importaba nada más que nosotros, solo nos complacíamos mutuamente, dejando de lado nuestras diferencias y dejando de lado nuestras preocupaciones.

Finalmente sentí como llegábamos al orgasmo, como una corriente eléctrica recorría mi espina dorsal. Arqueé la espalda y ambos proferimos un gemido. Mis piernas flaquearon y caí rendido en la cama, al igual que Sasuke, quién dejó caer todo su peso sobre mí. Salió de mi interior y se movió quedando ahora al lado mío.

― ¿Piensas quedarte? ―saqué nuevamente el tema a flote, ya sabiendo su respuesta de ante mano.

― Sabes que me estás pidiendo demasiado.

― Ves, te lo dije solo piensas en ti, a veces eres demasiado egoísta.

― ¿Qué soy egoísta? El amor es egoísta de por sí, y sabes que me quedaré juntó a ti, al menos dentro de lo que me es permitido ―habló tranquilamente mientras ambos nos sentábamos y en su rostro se notaban sus facciones endurecidas, a la vez que comenzaba a vestirse― es que pretendes que venga a la aldea como ni nada hubiese pasado… ¿Cómo si Konoha no hubiese asesinado a mi clan? ¿Cómo si yo no hubiese matado a mi hermano en vano?

― Fuiste tú el que eligió vengarse, ya sabes que no conseguiste nada bueno con eso, además fue el consejo de ancianos ¿o no?

― Da lo mismo, no cambiaré de opinión, de todas maneras será mejor que me vaya, si me quedo mucho tiempo pueden descubrirme ―habló terminando de vestirse.

Tomé su mano sin dejar que se moviera, no quería que se marchara, entendía como se sentía, y tenía claro que era pedir mucho el que se quedara junto a mí, sabía que sería dejar de lado aquello que él más tenía…orgullo. Yo lo sabía bien… pero eso no quitaba que mi mayor anhelo en este minuto era estar junto a él.

Me paré, sin importarme el hecho de que yo estuviese desnudo, pasé mis brazos por alrededor de su cuello y lo besé. Nos dejamos llevar, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y yo enterré mis dedos en sus azabaches cabellos, profundizando el beso.

Estaba tan aborto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Supongo que Sasuke tampoco se dio cuenta ya que el tampoco se apartó de mí, cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta…ya era demasiado tarde.

― Naruto ―me llamó Kakashi-sensei, entrando por la ventana y viendo aquella escena, adoptando una actitud mucho más seria.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y tiré de la sábana, enrojeciendo al haber sido encontrado en aquella situación tan comprometedora, y a la vez preocupado al haber sido descubierto con aquel que era un prófugo.

― Sa...Sasuke ―susurró estupefacta Sakura, quien acaba de entrar.

― Creo que no será necesario buscar más, Sakura ―pronunció con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras, para luego suspirar.

Yo hice lo que pude para ponerme rápidamente algo de ropa, sabia que la situación no era la adecuada, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Me puse el primer pantalón y la primera polera que pillé.

― Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de algún ANBU llegue ―me susurró despacio en mi oreja, procurando de que solo yo escuchara sus palabras.

Asentí con la cabeza y el posó sus labios fugazmente sobre los míos para luego dirigirse a la ventana y poder escapar.

― A donde crees que vas Sasuke, no pretendes irte así sin más ¿cierto?

― Hump, lo que yo haga no es asunto de nadie.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido, no podía dejar que lo atraparan, pero no sabía que hacer, Sakura no sería mucho problema, aún se encontraba inmóvil –seguro tratando de procesar lo que había visto– pero Kakashi si que sería un problema.

Sin pensarlo dos veces miré a Sasuke, hice unos sellos y momento después habían diez copias mías a la vez que Sasuke escapaba. Al segundo después, Kakashi había eliminado todas mis copias y me tenía firmemente sujeto de un brazo. Al menos lo había distraído lo suficiente para que él escapara.

― Que pretendes, Naruto, ¿renunciar por siempre a tu sueño de ser Hokage?, se que es tu mejor… sé que es una persona muy importante para ti, pero esto se podría considerar alta traición a Konoha ―me reprendió― no creas que Sasuke escapará, hay un grupo ANBU vigilando.

― ¡NO! ―grité en un acto reflejo, no quería ni pensar en lo que decidiría el consejo si llegasen a atraparlo.

― Sakura reacciona ya de una vez y anda a hablar con Tsunade ―ella asintió aun ensimismada pero acató la orden desapareciendo de la vista de ambos ninjas―. El consejo no pasará esto por alto, menos si atrapan a Sasuke…

No pensé mucho en lo que hacía, pero un segundo después estaba en frente a la jaula del Kyuubi. Desde que estaba junto a Sasuke, el zorro estaba bastante familiarizado con su chakra y le era más fácil encontrarlo.

― ¿Qué quieres niño?

― Necesito que encuentres a Sasuke

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon? ¿O los descubrieron? ―preguntó en tono burlón.

― ¡Cállate y hazlo!

― Uff, que carácter ―el Kyuubi se quedó unos segundos en silencio― está a pocos kilómetros de la entrada de Konoha, lo siguen otros chakras.

― ¡Mierda! ―hablé por lo bajo, pensando en como deshacerme de Kakashi.

Sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades, pero tenía que intentarlo, hice nuevamente los sellos del "kage bunshin no jutsu" y aparecieron las suficientes copias para distraer a Kakashi y tratar de agarra ventaja… lamentablemente al minuto Kakashi ya se encontraba detrás de mí.

Ocupé chakra del zorro para correr más rápido pero las posibilidades de que mi sensei me atrapara eran casi del cien por ciento; sin embargo, tenía que intentar todo para que no atraparan a Sasuke.

Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas mas alguien me bloqueó el camino, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver quien era, ya que alguien me había dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cayendo desmayo en los brazos de alguien.

*********

Me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, luego de que salí de la casa de Naruto había logrado escapar de la aldea con bastante facilidad, pero momento después me encontraba rodeado de cinco ANBUS, y no es que no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte, pero me encontraba en gran desventaja.

Activé mi sharingan pero sabía que todo sería en vano, ya que tan solo cinco minutos de una batalla innecesaria había bastado para que me encontrara totalmente rodeado y con mis manos esposadas con chakra.

Al parecer todas las peleas con Naruto no habían valido la pena, ya que finalmente estaría de vuelta en Konoha, quisiera o no.

*********

Poco a poco la luz comenzaba a molestarme, lo último que recordaba era haber sido noqueado.

Quería saber si Sasuke había logrado escapar, pero también debía pensar en que estaba en grandes problemas… no es como si me fuesen a dejar así simplemente, habiendo la evidencia suficiente de que mantenía una relación con Sasuke.

Me senté, no sabía bien donde me encontraba, observé a mi alrededor y vi que me encontraba en mi habitación, mas no me encontraba solo, junto a mí se encontraba un Kakashi serio, una Sakura entre preocupada y confundida y a una Tsunade bastante molesta cruzada de brazos.

― Me puedes decir que pretendías, ¿es que quieres renunciar a tu sueño de ser Hokage? ―y nuevamente con lo mismo, otra persona que se lo sacaba en cara.

― ¡Claro que no!

― Y que pretendes que haga, ¿como si nada hubiese pasado? ―Tsunade frunció el ceño en una clara muestra de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Me quedé en silencio, realmente no sabía que decir, aquello nunca había sido mi intención, pero amaba a Sasuke. Quería ser por alguna vez, lo suficientemente egoísta para tenerlo solo para mí, quería ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para pedir que nunca nos separaran.

― ¿Desde cuando se ven?, perdona, ese es un buen eufemismo para decir lo que hacen ―ironizó ella, realmente nunca la había visto tan enojada, hasta cierta forma habían dolido sus palabras, o tal vez la manera en la que las había dicho―. ¿Desde cuando se acuestan?

― Como un año ―respondí cabizbajo.

― Tienes claro que no podré hacer mucho si el consejo decide tomar cargos contra ti, ¿cierto?

― Lo sé

Tsunade obaa-chan suspiró para luego acercarse a mí y tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, ahora sus facciones estaban más relajadas pero aún seguía seria y tenía rastros de preocupación.

― Naruto, capturaron a Sasuke ―habló esperando mi reacción.

De repente fue como si se me hubiese cortado la respiración, la información me llegó como un balde de agua y no tardé en sudar frío. Ahora si que el pánico se apoderó de mí, podía soportar cualquier cosa menos que lo lastimaran a él.

No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que Tsunade me abrazó. Solo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y la abracé.

Me sentía tan impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada por él, también por que sabía que Tsunade obaa-chan ya había hecho mucho por mí y no le podía pedir que intercediera a favor de Sasuke. Además estaba Sakura, que sabía que la había lastimado, tanto por estar con la persona que ella ama como por haberle ocultado algo tan importante como era mi relación con Sasuke.

*********

Había pasado una semana desde que lo habían capturado, habían decidido mantenerlo en una celda de por vida, ya que tenían miedo de que en cualquier momento traicionara nuevamente a la aldea.

Por suerte Tsunade obaa-chan había logrado que el consejo no tomara en cuenta la opción de asesinar a Sasuke, ya que por mi parte, solo estaría bajo vigilancia y haría misiones rango D por seis meses.

Yo no podía visitarlo, pero la Hokage había hecho una pequeña excepción por hoy día, ya que era el primer día de sentencia y quería permitirme aquel pequeño capricho.

No sabía que haría cuando lo tuviera a la cara, la única vez que lo había visto luego de que lo atraparan, no había sido capaz de mirarlo a sus orbes negras.

En aquel momento me encontraba camino a su celda, era un camino frío y húmedo, totalmente de piedra –que de cierta forma me recordaba a donde se escondía en un principio Orochimaru junto con Sasuke-. También era algo oscuro y realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto habíamos caminado.

El ANBU que se encontraba junto a mí hizo un par de sellos y abrió la reja que se encontraba al final de aquel pasillo, me hizo una sella para que yo pasara y yo obedecí.

Cuando entré, vi que era bastante amplia para ser una celda y en una de las esquinas había una pequeña cama. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en ella.

― Sasuke… yo…lo siento, no debí dejar que te capturaran ―comencé a hablar a la vez que me acercaba a él, quien tenía los ojos puestos en mí―, realmente lo siento.

Él no me respondió, solo me tiró de un golpe a la cama y me comenzó a besar con brusquedad, en un intento de calmar la rabia que sentía… lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se encontraba totalmente frustrado.

― Dobe ―habló sin separar demasiado sus labios de los míos― ya no te disculpes. ¿Qué te harán a ti?

― Tendré seis meses de misiones rango D

― Al menos no fue peor ―murmuró con tono aliviado y ahora más relajado –me alegró el hecho se saber que era porque yo estaba con el-.

― Supongo, nee…Sasuke… ― hablé mientras el se recostaba en la cama, con la mitad la espalda en el muro, y yo me colocaba en sus piernas.

― ¿Por qué renunciaste al hecho de renacer tu clan al aceptar que eras gay?

― Primero, no soy gay, solo me gusta cierto rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto; segundo, no es que haya renunciado, simplemente pensé que luego podría buscar la solución.

― Pero sabes que yo soy hombre

― Lo sé, pero habría buscado la manera de renacer mi clan.

― ¿Incluso estando con una mujer a pesar de tenerme a mí? ―le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

― No lo sé, Naruto

Suspiré resignado, supongo que si el en algún momento me hubiese pedido que le dejara tener hijos con una mujer…se lo habría aceptado.

Me di vuelta y me arrodillé, para juntar mi frente con la de él.

― Sasuke, buscaré la manera de sacarte de aquí.

― Sabes que no podrás. El consejo tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacer contra ellos si digo lo que realmente pasó con el clan Uchiha, sin contar que no hay nada que les aseguré que no me marcharé en el caso de que me dejaran libre.

― Entonces prométemelo, si yo logro sacarte de aquí, te quedarás en la aldea.

― Sabes que no lo lograrás

― Solo prométemelo, buscaré la manera de que salgas pero a cambio júrame que te quedarás a mi lado. Se que te pido demasiado y es sumamente egoísta, pero concédeme eso.

― Si tú lo quieres, de acuerdo, te juro que si logras de alguna extraña manera liberarme, me quedaré junto a ti, te lo juro como el último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha.

Sonreí y lo besé suavemente en sus labios, ahora tendría algo que hacer, buscaría la manera en que Sasuke fuera libre, la manera con la cual asegurar que él no se marcharía…la manera con la cual lo ataría a mí.

Me acosté nuevamente en sus brazos y sonreí imperceptiblemente.

No solía ser mi forma de ser, pero por alguna vez iba a ser egoísta, por una vez pensaría en mí y lucharía por aquello que amo… después de todo… _**¿Quién dice que el amor no es egoísta?...**_

* * *

"_**Amor es el intercambio de dos fantasías y el contacto de dos egoísmos".**_

_**Paul Aúguez**_

* * *

Ya! Por fín terminé, a si que para los que quieren algún tipo de continuación ya advertí que tendrá MPreg.

Esop =D Cuidense


End file.
